Oneshot: How much pain is your life worth
by SaruOneechan
Summary: Lucius has failed his master, Voldemort, but is given a choice. Death or a punishment worthy of his failure.  As he choose the punishment, Lucius had no idea that he'll find himself with a stranger monster with very long tentacles.


How much pain is your life worth?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything from that universe.

**Warnings:**

First off, this is my first fanfiction ever about HP and the first fanfiction I have finished.

It's only made to please AtrumMaximus, who said that to be on her list of favourite authors, then I had to post something, so it's kinda dedicated to her.

I have no idea how people rate things in here, but it's the most hardcore I have ever written, so don't read if you don't like:

Tentacle rape (yes, big tentacle like this will go into a human body)

Butt sex (Some love, some hate)

Not beta read stuff (I have taken most of the mistakes, but there might be some left. If anyone wants to, feel free to correct my mistakes)

Maybe slightly (or greatly) out of character (Voldemort might be a bit off, but I couldn't have him killing Lucius…. Hope it's not too bad)

Please do review, I'm rather new at fanfiction, as I have been doing online roleplaying instead. I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing, so please tell me if I did something wrong and if I should even try writing one more XD

"You choose punishment over death, so I expect you to stand up to it like a man" Voldemort's voice felt colder then ever in Lucius' ears and all the man could do was to stay quiet and nod. He knew his master gave him an extraordinary offer, not just killing him right of, but gave him the choice between death and punishment. Lucius knew he had screwed up; smaller mistakes had been paid with the life of the one who had failed to live up to Voldemort's demand.

Lucius felt his heart beat fast as his master's wand was drawn out from the robes. After a single move of the wand, Lucius found himself out of his own robes, only wearing his shirt and pants, socks, shoes and gloves gone as well.

"Bring it in…." Voldemort said as he turned and walked to the other side of the plain room they were in.

Soon after, Lucius found himself pressed up in a corner, caught and unable to escape. The beast which was the reason for this escaped was standing only a few meters away from him.

What was this? Had his master tricked him, was this just another way of killing him? The beast looked hungrily at the blonde man, but then something unexpected happened. Long, slimy, blue things came out of its mouth. They looked like the arms of an octopus, but without the suction disks, and about 20 centimetres from the tip of the tentacle came a smaller, thin version of the tentacle, only it was pink and unlike the tentacle itself which grew thicker the closer it came to the best, this part was like a string, just the same size all the way.

Lucius felt his heart beat like a drum in his chest as four of the tentacles came closer and closer. The first one that reached him wrapped around his left leg and as he bends down to try removing it he heard his master's voice "Don't" the word was spoken with a low voice, but it still felt like Lucius had been hit by a whip "Stand up and let it do what it has to do."

Slowly he got back up, the second now around his other leg, he could feel the slimy wet feeling through his cloth. The next two wrapped themselves around his wrists and Lucius felt how he was lifted up. Then a fifth one, which he hadn't noticed before, curled tightly around his waist and stomach, making it hard to breath.

Was the slime like slowly working acid and would burn into his skin after a while? Or would he simply be squeezed and if so how much? To death?

Then Lucius noticed the slim pink part of the tentacle around his right wrist was snaking into his sleeve. It had looked to be around 10, maybe 15 centimetres at first, but apparently it was only the tip of it. More of the muscle like thing came out slowly as it ran over his arm, leaving a trail of slime. Under the tight sleeve Lucius could follow it with his eyes as well as his skin, it was now at the top of his arm then it went to the armpit, and if Lucius hadn't been this scared, the tickling would have made him giggled. Oh dear god! The slimy string now seemed to have found its goal as it twisted around Lucius' right nipple, the tip brushing over the more sensitive part over and over again, as was it looking for something, and several times it pushed against the nipple trying to… get inside?

First now where Lucius had found where the thing was heading, he found that the left one was on it's way as well and soon after both his nipples were being poked, squeezed and something that felt like licking because of the wet slime. This playing with his body forces a low moan out of his mouth and as soon as it was open, the tentacle around his waist forced its tip inside. The slime tasted sour and the tip seemed to search his mouth, both under the tongue and the inside of his cheeks. Then, to Lucius' big surprise, it began to move down his throat, the pink muscle wrapped around the neck and held lightly, compared to the one on the waist, onto him. More and more of the tentacle disappeared into Lucius' mouth; he could feel the tip poking around inside his throat, making it almost impossible to breathe even through the nose, at times he couldn't breathe at all.

Just as he felt like passing out, he also felt something round be pushed down his throat and then the tentacle pulled out again. As the air once more filling his lungs in long painful breaths, he looked with confusion painted in his entire face at his master, who was watching from the sideline.

"She's looking for safe and warm places to hide her eggs" the numb voice explained and Lucius could now guess that the round things that he felt slowly go down towards his stomach were the eggs of the beast.

Before Lucius could reach to ask for this to stop the tentacle around his waist pressed all air out of him for a while. Still fighting to breathe he now felt the two tentacles around his ankles let go and instead of holding the legs that now just hang down limply, they began to travel up his legs under the pants. Lucius looked down as well as he could, but all he could see was the two pink muscles teasing his nipples, the slime had made the white shirt slightly see-through and Lucius had to close his eyes, not able to bear seeing how one of the tips had managed to get a bit of it inside the little hole in the nipple, is was painful, but also send weird shivers through the blonde's body.

The first tentacle had now reached Lucius' crotch and as the pink muscle wrapped around his cock from root to tip, he felt the blue thing slide over his balls making them all wet and cold. Soon after the other tentacle reach up and found that there was only room for one in the front, so it went to the back. The feeling of the cold slimy thing slipping forth and back between his butt's cheeks, made Lucius moan once more and the slime in his mouth dripping out mixed with saliva.

Just as he now about to close his eyes and give into the tempting feeling of being touch all over, he felt a stinging pain as the pink muscle around his cock had found out that it could get under the skin covering the much more sensitive part of the cock. It felt horrible, like the skin was going to burst every moment and now had the tip of the blue thing found the hole in the penis, pressing against it until the thinnest part came inside and blocked the way for Lucius' semen, which had been fighting to get out before the pain.

Meanwhile another tentacle had made its way to his arse and the two pink muscles cooperated. They had found the nice warm hole they had been looking for and they now moved inside, being small and slimy they didn't hurt, only tickled lightly, but then they began to move away from each other spreading the small hole wider and wider.

Out of his half closed eyes Lucius' now saw a tentacle thicker and longer then the others, without the little pink muscle sticking out. It was coming towards him and Lucius' dizzy brain told him that it had to be the main egg carrier. Both legs in the pants were filled, one even had two tentacles moving around under the cloth, which looking like bursting and a single place the sewing had given in to the pressure and the thread had broken. The main tentacle seemed to know this and simply pressed hard against the butt, a sound of cloth tearing apart was the last thing Lucius heard before the pain in his arse took away the feeling of everything else.

He could feel the thick thing hardly pressing against the hole, only a small part of it could come inside, even after the spreading the pink once had done. Then, with one hard push it got in deeper, Lucius felt like something inside of him broke, but the thing just kept on pushing in hard punches, going further and further inside Lucius' now twitching arse. Slime, red slime dripped onto the floor and Lucius could now feel the tip inside of him, it was moving around. As he looked down he found that the pink one around his neck had returned to its blue host around his waist, which had moved up. He felt sick as he saw that he could even see the tip make a bulge on his stomach, where it pushed against his insides. How far was it in? The part just outside his hole was bigger then his closed fist, which meant that a great deal of it would be snaking up his inside and even then the tentacle was still trying to get deeper. Lucius felt like his was about to be ripped apart, everywhere the tentacles and the pink muscles tried to get deeper into the place they had found, slime was covering his entire body, but still he moaned louder then even, wanting to come, but the tentacle inside his cock was stopping the semen and only slime dripped out.

Just as he thought it would be it, that if the thing inside of him went any deeper he would break, big round eggs was forcefully shoot into him, appearing on the outside as round bulges laying close to each other, just about his hips. The bulges kept becoming more, making the skin stretch forming a lager swelling of the small bulge. Then finally it stopped after a large amount of something extremely cold, supposedly slime of some sort, was shot into him as well, making the swelling look more even and big, almost like he was carrying a baby. Which he in some way was, not a baby but babies to be precise. Then slowly the tentacle moved out again, more blood and slime followed as it left the hole which was spread out wide after the penetration.

As the main tentacle moved out the others saw it as their clue to get off the body as well, their job was done. First the once at his lower body left and as soon as his cock was freed it sent out all the worked up semen, to Lucius' big embarrassment. Penultimate the nipples were free and the only the one holding tightly around his chest now was holding him. More gently then Lucius would have thought it possible, it put him back down on the floor, where he laid shaking lightly, gasping after the hard treatment. Wondering if this kind of pain really was worth avoiding death, he didn't notice that Voldemort came closer.

"The eggs would normally start growing inside of you, killing you at some point when you can't stretch any wider, but I did promise you life in return for this punishment." He lifted his wand and Lucius once more found himself lifted into the air, now completely naked. His legs were spread as wide as they could, and Voldemort eyes were on the loose arsehole, the wand came closer and then moved as was it tied to something. Inside of him, Lucius felt something moving, following the pulls of the wand, it slowly worked its way out and soon after the round egg was showing in the hole. It had already grown a bit and was a bit too big to get out without help, but after a last pull it plopped out.

With burning red cheeks Lucius saw the dark blue egg, a string of slime still connecting it to his butt and kept it from reaching the ground. The string was attached to something inside of Lucius and slowly he could feel another egg begin to move out. The slime made his inside slippery enough for the eggs to move out, but every time one was about to plop out of the hole, Lucius felt it was like having someone seeing him on the toilet. He knew his master was looking and the pill of eggs just kept on growing as the bulges disappeared.

When the last egg left Lucius, the slime send up last, began to drip out of him, but his master wasn't done. Lucius turned in the air and again he saw the wand pull and felt something moving inside of him. He now remembered the first load of eggs which had been pumped into his throat and as they began to move up he just could hold it. It felt like puking, but somehow he managed to only throw up the eggs. They wasn't as big as the other once, which came from the main tentacle, but as the blue round things lay in front of him, Lucius felt his body tremble and tears well up in his eyes. His body felt like it had been stretched everywhere and never would return to normal again.

Then he got down to the floor again, Voldemort who didn't had his offspring inside of Lucius didn't cared about putting him down gently, but simply stopped holding him up so the body dropped to the floor.

"You can leave…. If you ever disappoint me again, it won't be so a young female, but the leader of the pack. I think you have realised that even though your weak body gave in and released, this wasn't any pleasure. And next time, there won't be death as an easy choice." The words seemed further and further away, but none of them were moving, before Lucius' master was done talking. As Lucius watched the feet bring his master away from this hell, he felt the world around him grow dark as he slowly went into unconsciousness.


End file.
